Not Enough
by abl822
Summary: Zim breaks Dib's heart one year, but what happens 2 years later when everything changes? Read to find out. ZADR Planed. First story.
1. Chapter 1

It was a samold samold day. Dib was following Zim spying on him, but it was different. He was starering at Zim. Somthing was eating at Dib, 'No can't fall for fellings. Expecally with an alien!' He looked away to the clock 5 minutes till school was over.

'M-mabey I should... NO... Yes...' He kept arguing till the bell. Him and Zim where the last out. Dib followed Zim like a lost puppy. Finally Zim snaped turning around.

"What do you want Dib-human!" Zim finally huffed.

"W-Well..." 'Might as well' " I-I r-really like you Zim. A-and I... I think I might love you." Dib said deep blush, looking to the floor.

I Love You! I Love You!

I Love You! I Love You!

I Love You! I Love You!

I Love You! I Love You!

Zim stared a while, befor finally speeking. "Ok...?"

Dib looked up. "What do you mean 'ok'? "

Zim's eye twiched. "I don't like you like that Dib-human..." He stated simply.

Dib was taken aback a little. "Why not?"

Zim turned and walked fowered. "I can't tell you... Mabey another time..."

Why

Don't

You

Love

Me?

From then on everytime Dib asked Zim, 'Why?' And he always answered the same, 'Mabey next time.' Finally Dib got fed up.

'I love you', is 8 letters...

So is 'Bullshit'

At lunch time Dib walked up to Zim and slamed his hands on the table. "I'm done with this tell me why not?"

Zim stoped poking his food, noticing people staring. "Do you really wanna know why?"

"Yes!" Dib snaped back.

And he

wonders

what is it about him

that isn't good

E.N.O.U.G.H.

for him

Zim stood up. "It's because you'r ugly, why should the great ZIM, go out with somone like you!"

Dib lost all words all he could say was, "But... I.."

Zim Jumped on the table and pointed a finger at Dib. " Just Shut Up and Leave Zim Alone!"

3 Words

YOU.

BROKE.

ME.

With that said Zim left, the other kidds followed when the bell for lunch to end rang. Dib staid there for the rest of school, crying.

WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE

ALL ALONE.

Then his pone rang. "Hello?" Dib asked.

"Look Dib I'm gonna be at my friends house. k?" The sound made it clear it was Gaz.

"K." He said with that the call was disconected. He wiped his eye's and went home, not alowing himself to shed a tear.

I'm

Crying

inside

and

nobody now it

but ME

Dib made it home, went to the bathroom and looked at himself. "I'm not pretty enough..." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Dib's POV

I walked through the doors of the high school, and I heard girls whispering. It's not unusual anymore ever sence I changed it's been like this. I looked at the ground. 2 year ago I changed myself for him… And he left… I hope he'll come back though, I do miss him…

'_what would you be without hope?_

_Nothing!'_

I sigh going to class, I look out the window and remember seeing his voot leave. He left me, even gir… Gir he's been staying with me… I clench my fist getting ready to cry…

'_What does it take to hope?_

_Everything.'_

Later I came home to the kitchen trashed with gir's head in the walffle batter. I go to my room, I start to do my homework lisening to the redio. When a song came on.

**Let's drop! Yeah, come on**

**I'll take you home if you don't **

**leave me at the front door**

**Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm**

**And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside**

**Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now**

**This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now**

**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?**

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?**

**Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?**

**Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare**

**We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there**

**And I was thinking of places that I could hide**

**Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now**

**This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now**

**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?**

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?**

**Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?**

**Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind**

**I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time**

**But I was thinking of ways to get you staying the night**

**Your body's shaking, tell me off so I can turn off the lights**

**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?**

**Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?**

**Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?**

**Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

And I couldn't help, but dance…

' _Let the music move you, let the moment take your hand…'_


End file.
